Longerath Cup of Nations Dascunya 298
The 298 ULFA Longerath Cup of Nations was the first Longerath Football Championship, held annually and endorsed by ULFA. The first tournament was held in Dascunya. The format for the first tournament was a group stage, consisting of two group of four and two groups of three. Qualified teams * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Group Stage Group A |score= 3-0 |report= Report |team2= |goals1= Diva (21, 37) Grant (66) |goals2= |stadium=Republican Stadium Danheim, Dascunya |attendance=62,950 |referee=Piotr Klenk }} ---- |score= 0-0 |report= Report |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium= Solianah Stadium Rossinia, Dascunya |attendance= 44,600 |referee=Johnny Whistler }} ---- |score= 2-2 |report= Report |team2= |goals1= Sancristobal (39) Diva (91) |goals2= Andrews (22) Bowman (79) |stadium= Olympic Stadium Danheim, Dascunya |attendance=79,300 |referee= Jaques Jeanfranc }} ---- |score= 0-3 |report= Saint Kilta win awarded |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium= N/A |attendance= N/A |referee= N/A}} ---- |score= 4-0 |report= Report |team2= |goals1=De la Cruz (13) Diva (34) Benitez (55) Trifade (61) |goals2= |stadium= Olympic Stadium Danheim, Dascunya |attendance=79,500 |referee=Gilles Baptiste }} ---- |score= 0-3 |report= Bowdani win awarded |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium= N/A |attendance=N/A |referee= N/A}} Group B |score= 1-2 |report= Report |team2= |goals1=Berry (29) |goals2= Avarra (60) Andrea (87) |stadium= Union Stadium Drekan, Dascunya |attendance=41,800 |referee=Gilles Baptiste }} ---- |score= 2-0 |report= Report |team2= |goals1=Skoblar (38) Lahziz (69) |goals2= |stadium= Dynamo Stadium Divenstone, Dascunya |attendance=66,050 |referee=Vladimir Antoniev }} ---- |score= 0-3 |report= Report |team2= |goals1= |goals2= Lahziz (36) Abedi (48) Skoblar (59) |stadium= River Cross Stadium Saint Hugues, Dascunya |attendance=60,300 |referee=Trevor Speaks }} ---- |score= 0-3 |report= Report |team2= |goals1= |goals2= Langles (15, 71) Peiracava (30) |stadium= Union Stadium Drekan, Dascunya |attendance=54,300 |referee=Ilica Stabovic }} ---- |score= 1-2 |report= Report |team2= |goals1=Justo (67) |goals2= Guardanpeira (29, 41) |stadium= River Cross Stadium Saint Hugues |attendance=63,100 |referee=Trever Speaks }} ---- |score= 2-1 |report= Report |team2= |goals1= Oliver-James (55) Placidy (70) |goals2= Langles (25) |stadium= Red Rock Stadium Hawadan, Dascunya |attendance=45,900 |referee= Piotr Klenk }} Group C |score= 3-3 |report= Report |team2= |goals1=Harrison (40, 86) Marin (53) |goals2=Harbour (10) Worthington (31) Gaspe (50) |stadium= Stadium of Dascunya Jezen, Dascunya |attendance=52,300 |referee=Vasco Contara }} ---- |score= 3-3 |report= Report |team2= |goals1=Monaigh (35) Nolan (61) Harrison (69) |goals2=Sirisson (20, 51) Ibensson (45) |stadium= Red Rock Stadium Hawadan, Dascunya |attendance=51,050 |referee=Paolo Caroscinha }} ---- |score= 3-0 |report= Report |team2= |goals1=Gaspe (41, 61) Harbour (51) |goals2= |stadium=Stadium of Dascunya Jezen, Dascunya |attendance=44,400 |referee=Ilica Stabovic }} Group D |score= 0-5 |report= Report |team2= |goals1= |goals2= (3, 16, 77) (9) (42) |stadium= Robert Trevortheck Stadium Ytzigard, Ancalda |attendance=82,300 |referee=Mark Hansen }} ---- |score= 2-0 |report= Report |team2= |goals1= (33) (59) |goals2= |stadium=Solianah Stadium Wayland (81) |goals2= Issa (22) Platoche (60) Gueye (67) |stadium= Robert Trevortheck Stadium Ytzigard, Ancalda |attendance=78,800 |referee=Vasco Contara }} Knockout stage |'3'| |'0' | 24-SEP-298 QF2 – Rossinia| |'2'| |'0' | 25-SEP-298 QF3 – Jezen| |'0 (3)'| (Pen.)|'0 (4)' | 26-SEP-298 QF4 – Ytzigard| (Aet)|'0 (1)'| |'0 (0)' | 1-OCT-298 SF1 – Rossinia| |'2'| |'1' | 2-OCT-298 SF2 – Ytzigard| |'0'| |'2' | 11-OCT-298 – Danheim| |'5'| |'1' | 10-OCT-298 – Danheim| (Aet)|'1 (2)'| |'1 (1)' |Consol=Bronze Final}} Quarter-finals |score= 3-0 |report= Report |team2= |goals1= Diva (22) Van Enerbad (40) Williamson (71) |goals2= |stadium= Golden Park Danheim, Dascunya |attendance=93,400 |referee=Mark Hansen }} ---- |score= 2-0 |report= Report |team2= |goals1= Harbour (39) Tzeng (68) |goals2= |stadium=Solianah Stadium Rossinia, Dascunya |attendance=61,500 |referee=Paolo Caroscinha }} ---- |score= 0-0 (Aet) |report= Report |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Stadium of Dascunya Jezen, Dascunya |attendance=63,500 |referee=Piotr Klenk |penalties1= Sloblar Lahziz Pilouti Youri Jairzinho |penaltyscore=3-4 |penalties2= Harrison Nolan Marin Monaigh Padraig }} ---- |score= 1-0 |aet=yes |report= Report |team2= |goals1= (104) |goals2= |stadium=Robert Trevortheck Stadium Ytzigard, Ancalda |attendance=71,100 |referee=Iain MacXavier }} Semi-finals |score= 2-1 |report= Report |team2= |goals1=Indiazan (49) Diva (74) |goals2= Gaspe (36) |stadium=Solianah Stadium Rossinia, Dascunya |attendance=96,600 |referee=Ilica Stabovic }} ---- |score= 0-2 |report= Report |team2= |goals1= |goals2= Monaigh (31) Harrison |stadium= Robert Trevortheck Stadium Ytzigard, Ancalda |attendance=77,700 |referee=Gilles Baptiste }} Third Place Playoff |score= 2-1 |report= Report |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium= Golden Park Danheim, Dascunya |attendance= 42,300 |referee=Mark Hansen }} Final |score= 5-1 |report= Report |team2= |goals1= Decker (7) Diva (40, 69) Trifade (60) De la Cruz (88) |goals2= Marin (19) |stadium=Golden Park Danheim, Dascunya |attendance=109,700 |referee=Gilles Baptiste }} Category:Football Category:IVEFA Category:ULFA Category:Longerath Cup of Nations